Does he love you?
by kimi-lee22
Summary: It was brought to my attention that I put the wrong person for the affair! I apologize! I even knew who I was talking about! Any ways so here is the right version, please feel free to review again


A/N wrote this while listening to Reba and Linda sing Does he Love you and thought of all the affairs Zeus has had. I had to pick just one though and I decided on Semele...cause she does die at the end of her myth. This is my first song fic, so its a little strange. Do enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Greek Myths, and I do not own the song

Does he love you?

Hera was standing at her the temple gates, watching as the people walked by, when she noticed him. He was with someone else...she looked down at the ground then.

She sighed and walked away then, coming with her own plan, to end this once and for all. She was tired of the games. She was queen, and no one would be taking her place, not some peasant girl that was for sure.

_I've known about you for a while now  
>When he leaves me he wears a smile now<br>As soon as he's away from me  
>In your arms is where he wants to be<em> 

Semele was holding on to him then, she wanted him to stay, knowing that once daylight came he would have to leave again. "Not today, my darling." She whispered to him, kissing his cheek, pulling him close to her. It was rare that she got to spend time with him, just the two of them. She wanted this moment to last.

"Semele..." He whispered pulling her close, he brushed her hair back. "You know I can't stay," He kissed her though, pulling her as close as he dared. "I have to go."

"Not tonight...you can stay...your wife won't mind..." Semele stated, as if she really truly believed the man she was with was the great god Zeus himself.

_But you're the one he rushes home to  
>You're the one he gave his name to<br>I'll never see his face in the early morning light  
>You have his mornings, his day times<br>And sometimes I have his nights_

Hera said nothing when her husband came home that night. Though she could smell the other woman on him. She knew who that other woman was...Semele, she'd seen her earlier that week, bragging about her lover. She lay there staring at the ceiling her mind working on a plot already.

"You're quiet, tonight." Zeus stated, getting into the bed, and pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek softly, before nuzzling into her neck.

She still said nothing, she was quiet all the time he was kissing her. As his fingers trailed over her skin, she was still planning.

_But does he love you (Does he love you)  
>Like he loves me (Like he loves me)<br>Does he think of you (Does he think of you)  
>When he's holding me<br>And does he whisper (Does he whisper)  
>All his fantasies<br>Does he love you (Does he love you)  
>Like he's been loving me<em>

Semele hung on his arm, neither one of them noticed the woman watching the two. "So what is the plan today?"

"I thought we'd have a picnic, then spend the afternoon just the two of us." He smiled at her.

The old woman smiled then, she knew, how could she not that Semele would need a maid soon. Someone to take care of her, it was time for her to come in.

_But when he's with me  
>He says he needs me<br>And that he wants me  
>That he believes in me<em>

Once again Hera was sitting doing what she needed to do, she set up her own plan. This would work perfectly...if it taught him the lesson he deserved, well then it would mean no more other women. She managed to look up when her husband walked in. She gave him a small smile then, he didn't need to know she'd seen him all day.

"What's the smile for?" He asked, yes now he was a little suspicious, his wife hadn't given him a smile like that in a long time.

"I can't just smile to welcome you home from a long day?" She asked innocently, rising from her desk she pushed her chair back.

Her walk was graceful then as she reached out for his hand, she wrapped his arms around her. She was feeling a little mischievous today.

_And when I'm in his arms  
>Oh he swears there's no one else<br>Is he deceiving me  
>Or am I deceiving myself<br>(Am I deceiving myself)_

She guided him then slowly to their room, where she lay down next to him. There would be no love making tonight, but she would leave him wounded...a slow grin made its way to her face as he feel asleep.

_But does he love you (Does he love you)  
>Like he loves me (Like he loves me)<br>Does he think of you (Does he think of you)  
>When he's holding me<br>And does he whisper (Does he whisper)  
>All his fantasies<br>Does he love you (Does he love you)  
>Like he's been loving me<em>

Semele smiled the news had been wonderful she couldn't wait to tell her lover. She looked up just as there was a woman at the door. She blinked a few times, it was an older woman.

"Excuse me...kind young lady..." The croon spoke softly. "I see you are with child.."

Semele was surprised, she had just found out herself, how could this old woman know already? "Yes...grandmother I am." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I will take care of you, for room and some food..." The woman looked up at her, she could not see the spark in the woman's eye.

_Shouldn't I lose me temper _

"Thank you grandmother," Semele smiled and showed her to the spare guest room.

"Do you know the father?" She asked, "I see you have no husband..."

"He is the great god Zeus." Semele beamed with pride then, placing her hand on her stomach.

_Oh And Shouldn't I be ashamed? _

"You know this for a fact? It could be some man that is using this as a ploy...just to be in your bed." The grandmother spoke. "Many women have been seduced by men claiming to be the great god."

"Why would he lie?" Semele asked, sitting in the chair watching as the grandmother made a blanket.

"Why not ask him...?" Grandmother asked, "Ask him to show him proof that he is the great god?"

_Cuz I have everything to lose_

Semele nodded. "I will, when he comes to me tonight, and I give him the news, I will ask him."

She didn't notice the grandmother smile then, and the evil glint in her eye.

_And I, I have nothing to gain_

Semele was dressed in her best gown that night. She was eager for him to come tonight. There were many things she wanted to discuss with him. Especially the child, but more so...was he telling her the truth?

When he arrived, she smiled then, she'd sent Grandmother away for the evening, so it would just be the two of them. The two lovers...where one would not make it through the night.

_But does he love you (Does he love you)  
>Like he loves me (Like he loves me)<br>Does he think of you (Does he think of you)  
>When he's holding me<br>And does he whisper (Does he whisper)  
>All his fantasies<br>Does he love you (Does he love you)  
>Like he's been loving me<br>_

From the skies Hera watched, watched as the foolish mortal girl asked her lover to show her proof, true proof that he was in fact Zeus. She smiled, an evil grin on her face, if this didn't teach him...a lesson was taught to mortals. Never mess with the goddess' husband.


End file.
